Unknown Feelings
by sillycucumber
Summary: One chapter story. Ron discovers why Hermione hides behind the covers of her books. Fluff, rating just to be safe.


Hey there. Well, lying in bed on night I thought of this story and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. So, I'm getting it out there like it so desperately wants to. Hopefully it will be good enough for you wonderful people in Computer land!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, just the plot idea. It all belongs to J.K Rowling. Isn't she wonderful?

* * *

Ron smiled and leant casually against the doorframe as he watched her. Hermione Granger, his best friend since he were 11 years old was once again sitting on her bed, resting against the bed-head with her legs crossed in front of her, reading another of her large novels that she had bought over the summer.  
  
Ron cocked his head to the side to try and decipher the title of the alluring book, but her slender, petite hand was covering it. He quirked and eyebrow as he watched her mouth the sentence she was reading.  
  
Noting the fact that she was yet to notice his presence in her room, he took the opportunity to admire her. Her hair was up in the messy bun she liked to create when she was up for a long time reading. Her newly acquired, square-framed glasses were resting on the edge of her nose, threatening to slip away completely. Apparently years and years of reading had finally taken their toll on her eyes.  
  
Chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. Her clothes were respectable for the hot days they had been having. Ron looked to his left to see her window open, allowing a cool breeze to filter through the window and into her room.  
  
Ron sighed loudly, trying to subtly announce his presence. But she simply pursed her lips and continued reading.  
  
"Should I be surprised?" Ron said.  
  
Finally, Hermione's eyes lifted from the page and focused on the man at her door. He was giving her that lop-sided grin that always made her chest tighten.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled. "Surprised about what?" she asked. She wasn't terribly surprised to see him in there. Both her boys had the password to her room and knew they were welcome anytime.  
  
Ron crossed the threshold of the room and closed the door behind him. "That you're up here with your nose in a book." He said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "You make it sound like I'm constantly reading." She said, not able to hide the humor in her eyes.  
  
Ron smiled and walked over to her window. "Because an accusation like that would have no basis of truth." He said sarcastically, using long words he usually wouldn't produce.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head, returning back to her book. _He spends too much time around me_ she thought. _Now he's starting to talk like me.  
_  
Ron remained silent for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze filtering through the gap in her open window. And it was seconds later that he frowned. How was it that she was having a cool breeze in her room while the rest of the castle was experiencing a heat wave?  
  
"Hermione?" he queried.  
  
"Yes Ronald?" she said both distractedly and airily.  
  
"How is it that you can be in the Head girl room of one of the highest towers of Hogwarts, and yet get a nice cool breeze through your window?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smirked, but did not lift her eyes from her book. "I placed a Cooling Charm on the perimeters of the window. Any air that comes through will instantly be chilled and produced to the temperate I desire." She said simply.  
  
Ron gaped at her. He looked back at the window and let out a low whistle, running a hand through his flaming red hair.  
  
"Impressive. I guess you're not Head Girl for nothing then eh?" he joked.  
  
Hermione snorted, but otherwise didn't respond. She read another few words, before taking the chance to look at him.  
  
He had his back to her, giving off a good view of his torso. The t-shirt he was wearing was a Chudley Cannon's, and it was obviously quite old. Hermione suspected that once upon a time, that t-shirt would have swam on him, whereas now it fitted him rather tightly. _Not that that's a bad thing_ Hermione mused to herself. He had definitely matured into a handsome young man.  
  
As he faced the open window, with his hair playing lightly around his matured features, Hermione noticed that his face was shiny with perspiration. He had obviously been spending large amounts of time outdoors.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, tearing her eyes from his back and to her book once more.  
  
Ron smiled and spun around. "Well, everyone's outside enjoying the sun and you're cooped up in here. I came up to fetch you." He said, bobbing happily on the balls of his feet.  
  
Hermione smiled grimly. "Did you draw the short straw?" she asked.  
  
Ron frowned. "No, I wanted to come and get you out of the castle." He said, walking towards her.  
  
Hermione sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her, the small of his back softly leaning against her knee. "Well, it was nice of you to think of me Ron, but you can go have fun if you want." She said. "I'm sure there's much more interesting things going on outside than up here in my room." She said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Like I _want_ to watch Harry and Ginny swimming in the lake together. I don't know how many times I've tried to cover that girl up." He said, shaking his head.  
  
Hermione laughed and turned the page. "Ron, she's 16 for heaven's sake. If the girl wants to go swimming in a bikini with Harry then she can. And no- one...not even I will convince her otherwise." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron considered her for a moment, wanting desperately to say something like 'she's my little sister and she should listen to me', but his desire to get Hermione outdoors with him and get into mischief was far greater.  
  
"Look, you can sit up here with your stuffy old books any time. Come outside! Get a better tan on your already tanned body." he said, tapping her knee. He took a quick look at her. She was wearing a singlet top and cargo shorts, already attuned to the summer weather.  
  
Hermione snorted and nudged him slightly. "Ron really, I'm fine up here." She said, turning another page.  
  
Ron frowned in disappointment as she went back to her book. But unlike before, her concentration wasn't as intense. She seemed to be shifting her attention to the book, to Ron and then back again.  
  
Ron, used to Hermione's moods and personality by now, had noticed this as soon as she started. But this wasn't what bothered him. Hermione had been reading an awful lot in recent years, even more than usual. And Ron was intensely curious as to why.  
  
"Hermione, how can you still be finding things to read? I mean, its not like you don't know everything anyways." He said, taking a peek at the book she was reading.  
  
Hermione pulled the book up out of sight and cleared her throat. "This isn't a school book." She muttered.  
  
"What is it then?" Ron asked, leaning over more in interest.  
  
Hermione sighed and shifted away from him, concealing her book against her chest. "It's...it's just a book." She said evasively.  
  
Ron snorted and shook his head. "Hermione what is it with you and books lately? Every time I see you, you've got your nose stuck in one." He said.  
  
"Excuse me? I do not _always_ have my nose in a book." She said defensively. At Ron's look, she sighed. "Alright, maybe I have been reading a lot." She said, marking her page.  
  
Ron smiled at this small gesture. This meant she was beginning to give in. "So, why? What's so scary about us that you don't want to face?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Its...' she started, but seemed to change her mind. "Nothing. Its nothing to worry yourself about." She said.  
  
But Ron wasn't going to take that for an answer. "Oh come on. You can tell me." He said. He gave her another charming smile, making her relax and tense in the chest at the same time.  
  
"Oh...I don't know." She said, unsure.  
  
Ron smiled. "Come on, spill. Why is it that Hermione Granger hides behind the dusty pages of novels and textbooks?" he asked, running his finger along the top of her book.  
  
Hermione watched him for a moment, wondering if she could tell him the real reason. As he simply gazed at her, she felt herself come to a decision. She had been bottling up her true feelings for nearly two years now, and maybe it was just the heat getting to her...but she suddenly felt she could tell Ron everything.  
  
Ron watched as she closed her book, slipped her glasses off her nose in the unique way she had developed and placed both objects on her bedside table. She shifted back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, do you swear upon everything in the universe that what I tell you stays between us?" she asked.  
  
Ron suddenly went serious. He had not been expecting such a reaction, but suddenly felt immensely curious just the same.  
  
"Yeah, of course." He said, getting comfortable.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Its er...kind of personal." She said, going slightly pink.  
  
Ron smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. He stood up, walked over to her door and locked it. "It's fine Mione." He said, sitting back down beside her.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alright.' She said. She laughed nervously and wiped her face. "Urgh, I don't know how to start this." She said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, start anywhere." Ron suggested. "Don't even bother trying to make sense,' he said. ', you never do anyway." He joked.  
  
Hermione laughed, thankful for his attitude. "Alright then." She said. Ron watched as she took another deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"I suppose you know that becoming a teenager is no...easy thing." She said, looking at Ron. He smiled and nodded. "Well, I think for me it was especially hard." She said.  
  
"Don't ask me why. Even I don't know myself! I started...feeling things. Things that were foreign and strange. I never had the stones to ask anyone about what they meant, so I tried figuring it out for myself." She said.  
  
"So, I started observing people. Couples mostly, trying to decipher what all these new emotions were. It worked somewhat, but mostly it just grossed me out." She giggled. Ron smiled and she went on. "I never had a chance to experience and try out these new changes, so, surprise surprise, I turned to the books. I had a hell of a time, trying to hide all the romance novels I was reading. I really didn't want to have my mum or dad finding them under my bed." She said.  
  
"They did help a bit." She said. "But mostly, it still left a lot of questions unanswered. I guess...there's nothing like the real thing." She muttered, feeling very embarrassed.  
  
But luckily, Ron did not tease her or make any snide remarks. He simply nodded, taking all this in.  
  
"There's still a lot I don't know about myself." She admitted. "I fell so _stupid_." She said, clearly quite irritated with herself.  
  
Ron shifted again. "So, what sort of feelings don't you get? Is it like jealousy...or anguish?" he asked.  
  
Hermione snorted and looked at her hands. "No, I know what_ they_ mean." She said.  
  
"Well, what are we talking about here?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" she asked, not looking him in the eye.  
  
Ron considered her for a moment, before realization dawned. "Oh." He said, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh, right then. You're talking about..._sensual_ feelings." He muttered, blushing slightly. Hermione nodded mutely, feeling more embarrassed than ever in her life.  
  
"Well, er...it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, moving closer to her. "I mean, none of us are born knowing what all this means." He said. "We find out with experience."  
  
"But, you know what all your feelings are don't you?" she asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. Bill explained most of it to me. But the other stuff...well, I found out for myself." He said. He chuckled and shrugged. "I guess its normal. I mean, I don't know what its like for girls, but guys are usually quite good at...exploring." He said.  
  
"See, that's the thing." She said.  
  
"What is?" Ron responded. Suddenly, Hermione went, if possible, even redder. "Oh. So, you've never um...er...' he stuttered.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Masturbated?" she offered, her voice shaking. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him.  
  
Ron laughed nervously. "Yeah.' He said. "Look, if you'd rather talk to a girl about this, I can go get Ginny...'  
  
"No." Hermione said firmly, surprising both Ron and herself. "No, its alright." She said.

Ron frowned. "But, you seemed to...knowlegable about all this. I mean, all that stuff you explained about Cho to Harry in Fifth year, and how you told me that Lavender was having hormonal problems...'

"Yes, I know." she said. "I can read people farily well. I can guess what they're thinking. But...feelings such as these have always seemed a bit...well, lets just say it's different." she said. "And, not having ever..._explored_, as you so elequently put it, makes understanding all the more difficult." she said.

Ron was silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat. "Why havent you ever done it before?" he bluterd out, going nearly as red as his hair. _Oh my god, you didnt just ask Hermione that!_ he thought, horrified at himself. He tried desperately to push away an image of Hermione doing the discussed activity.

But luckily, Hermione didnt seem too put out. "Well, I guess I was just unsure of what to do, so I just didnt. I think, maybe I was afraid it would feel too good." she said.

At this, Ron snorted. "How can anything feel too good?" he asked.

Hermione smiled bashfully. "I dont know." she said softly, not meeting his eyes.   
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two best friends, before Ron smiled. "Hermione, don't go beating yourself up about this. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said. "I was as confused as you were." He said.  
  
"But you know now?" she asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. Now I do." He said. He suddenly smiled; feeling like a little 'Ron Weasley Teasing' was in order. "Do you have a forbidden crush on any of the men at Hogwarts?" he asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione looked at him, if possible going even redder. "W-what?" she stuttered.  
  
Ron chuckled. "You heard me. Come on, you've already told me that stuff...I think you can reveal _that_ info to me." He said.  
  
Hermione considered him for a moment, before she sighed. _There's no going back now _she thought.  
  
"Well, maybe there is one guy." She admitted.  
  
"Ha! The lucky guy." He said, getting excited. Hermione suppressed the urge to laugh as Ron did a very good impression of his sister. "So, anyone I know?" he asked.  
  
Hermione paused and bit her lip. "Mmm hmm." She said softly.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is he in our year?" He asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I'm _not_ a cradle snatcher." She said, looking slightly offended.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Ok. And it's not a teacher? Alright! I was kidding!" he said, waving his hands defensively at her glare. "Well, who is it?" he probed.  
  
Hermione went quiet again. "I don't know if I should tell you...' she muttered, hugging herself.  
  
"Oh bollocks. You can tell me." He said. When Hermione said nothing, he sighed. "Ok, don't say his name. Describe him and let me guess." He said, making a suggestion.  
  
Hermione considered him in front of her, finding that his cute, expectant face was just too much to resist. "Alright, close your eyes." She said.  
  
Ron frowned in confusion for a moment, wondering what that had to do with anything. But he slowly let his eyelids close, shifting again on the mattress.  
  
Hermione watched him for a moment, wondering if she was doing the right thing. After all these years, could she finally reveal her biggest secret? And especially to him. _Its not too late_ she thought. _I can just invent someone.  
_  
_No_, she argued with herself. _Tell him_.  
  
Hermione sighed and hesitated. "He's marvelously handsome." She started. She smiled at the look Ron gave her. "He's funny...kind...loyal...' she trailed off.  
  
Hermione shifted closer to him. "He's probably one of the best friends someone could have. He has this way of studying that is unique to only him. When he's deep in thought, a crease appears on his brow in the center." She said, running a finger along the said place. Ron flinched in surprise as she traced a line along the space between his eyebrows.  
  
"He has blue eyes, deep as the Atlantic ocean and as warm as the summer sun. Endless pools of blue that I could stare into forever." She whispered, lightly running her finger down his eyelids to his cheek.  
  
"Freckles that define his matured face. A face that was one of the first I ever saw on my first day to Hogwarts." She said.  
  
Ron's breathing increased as she stroked his cheek with her hand. He didn't dare open his eyes yet. He didn't want her to stop. Was he reading too much into this?  
  
But what Hermione said next confirmed what he had been hoping for.  
  
"Soft, silky hair that I would stroke every night if I had the chance." She whispered. "Hair...the color of fire." She said.  
  
That was it. Ron's eyes flew open as she ran a finger through his fringe. He looked into her eyes. They were full of emotions that he knew well. But there was one he had never seen in here eyes before.  
  
Desire.  
  
Ron took her hand and brought it down to his lips. He brushed her fingertips softly, but did not kiss them, sending a surge of chills up her arm and through her body.  
  
Ron leant closer and reached out his hand to her, stroking her face like she had moments before. "Have you ever been kissed Miss Granger?" he whispered, his lips centimeters from hers.  
  
Hermione suppressed a shiver as his breath sent more bolts of electricity through her body. "N-no." she whispered.  
  
Ron hesitated for a moment, silently asking permission for him to lean in. And when she didn't pull away, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his.  
  
Hermione was amazed at the reaction such a simple, previously inexperienced act could cause to her. Her entire body tingled with the sensation of such closeness. Her mind was in a whirl as she tried to comprehend logically what was going on.  
  
_Ron's kissing me. I'm kissing Ron. Our lips are together. Ron Weasley, the boy I've liked since third year is kissing me_. Each thought seemed as foreign as the next.  
  
Ron, deciding that one step at a time was necessary, pulled back before even attempting to deepen this kiss. He supressed the urge to laugh at the slightly stunned look on Hermione's face, her lips still lingering from the kiss.  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened. She gazed up into Ron's face and let out a breath. "Wow." She breathed.  
  
Ron smiled and stroked her face softly. "Did any bad feelings come from that?" he queried.  
  
Hermione shook her head and stroked his leg with her hand. "No. That was...' she trailed off, looking for the right word.  
  
Ron chuckled and leant close to her again. "Want to give it another try?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and, deciding to be bold, leant up and kissed him once more. She deepened the kiss slightly, not really knowing what to do. She had seen it done on TV of course, and around the castle in passing. But it seemed that this was something she would have to learn from practice.  
  
_I could get used to this_ she thought, smirking as he pressed firmly against her.  
  
Ron patiently let her explore him in a way that was never thought of before. He didn't really have the heart to pull back and tell her what she was doing wrong.  
  
_Besides_, he thought _its more fun learning this way_.  
  
Finally, she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. She smiled and kissed his forehead, tasting slightly sweat from his time outside. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Ron pulled back slightly and looked at her. "What for?"  
  
"For being such a horrible kisser." She giggled.  
  
Ron laughed. "You're not a horrible kisser." He lied defensively. Ron smiled at Hermione's knowing look. "Ok, maybe you _could_ use a little more practice. But like I said before, we're not born knowing how to do all this." He said. "And besides, I really don't mind." He said.  
  
Hermione snorted. "How can you not mind?" she asked. She went serious at the intense look Ron was giving her.  
  
"Because its you." He said. He brushed his lips very lightly over hers. "Its you." He repeated, this time in a tone of realization. "It's always been you." He whispered.  
  
Feeling better at the knowledge that she hadn't put him off, Hermione smiled and nodded. She looked at him again, another twinge hitting her in her lower regions. _What's this one_? She wondered. She had a vague idea, but wasn't entirely sure.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Ron leant closer. "What are you feeling now?" he asked softly. "Describe it to me." He whispered.  
  
Hermione let her head tilt back as he leant in towards her neck. "Well...its like a...a wonderful burning sensation in my belly." She muttered. She shivered as Ron kissed his way softly down her neck. "Like bolts of electricity surging through my body in the wake of your touch." She said, smirking.  
  
Hermione felt Ron's lips curve into a smile as he ran his hand up her leg. "What about now?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione held back the urge to moan as his hands make her skin prickle. This was getting to the point of no return. The crossing of that line between friends and something else. Something bigger.  
  
Hermione's breathing increased as Ron's hands ran up her side, his fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake. With the light clothing she was donning, it wasn't hard for him to be able to find the skin of her stomach.  
  
Ron laid Hermione down on her back, his mind going into overdrive. For years he had dreamed of touching her like this. Of expressing how much he cared for and adored her through a simple touch, or loving kiss. This moment was the one he had dreamed about for many nights.  
  
Hermione arched her back as Ron kissed his way along her collarbone, enjoying the pleasure his kisses and touch created through her body and soul. She never wanted him to stop touching her like this.  
  
Just as Ron was about to make a move to more alluring, yet forbidden areas of her body...he stopped. "Hermione?" he whispered, his breathing hard.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and she gazed up at him. "Yes Ron?"  
  
Ron hesitated. "I...don't want to push you." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled as she noticed the uncertainty in his face. "Ron, you're not pushing me. This is...' she trailed off, not knowing how to say it. She marveled at the fact that Ron, her best friend, could make her so inarticulate.  
  
"This is crossing that line." He whispered, his weight still comfortably resting on top of her. "Are you scared?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes. But yet, I'm excited as well." She said.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"Because, just maybe...there may be something far greater than friendship for us." She said, smiling.  
  
Ron smiled down at her and kissed her again. He tried to send a message that words could not really describe. A message of affection...of loyalty...of love.  
  
Hermione's fingers ran along his chest, down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She tossed the irrelevant piece of clothing on the floor and resumed her trailing down his torso. She marveled at the feeling of his chest. Toned magnificently from all those training sessions with Quidditch.  
  
Ron smiled at the fact that she was very quickly becoming a rather good kisser. He bravely ran his hand along her stomach under her shirt, tracing circles on her warm, flawless skin.  
  
Hermione was quite sure that nothing in the world felt as good as this. But even though she was enjoying the feeling more that anything she had ever experienced, she still had to stop him.  
  
Ron looked at her in sudden fear as she stopped his hand, just as it was about to touch her breast. "What?" he whispered. "Have I pushed it?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Its just...'  
  
"Too fast." Ron finished, nodding. Hermione nodded and reluctantly, he pulled himself up and away from her.  
  
Hermione sat up and adjusted her hair slightly, looking at him with guilt. "I'm sorry." She said, crossing her legs. She could still feel the soft touch of his lips against her neck.  
  
Ron smiled and shook his head. "Don't be. But I just want you to know something." He said. He rested his elbows on her knees and looked up at her with admiration. "I have liked you since third year." He admitted, his ears going pink.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "You...since _third year_?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Ron snorted. "Uh huh. I think it was that whole bitch-slapping Malfoy thing that sealed the deal for me." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled and laughed a little. "Well, if I had have known that, I would have gone around punching people more often." She giggled.  
  
Ron laughed. "Everyone needs a good zest once in a while." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled as he stood up, moved around to the back of her and sat against the bed-head like she had been doing before. She sighed and rested against his bare chest, her skin connecting with the warmth of his. She felt another tingle, more intense than before.  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her neck. "So, do I turn you on Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled as she felt him smirk against her neck. "I think you can work it out." She replied over her shoulder.  
  
Ron stopped and rested his cheek against her temple, wrapping his arms around her and resting them on the inside of her thighs. "I don't get it." He said.  
  
Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye at him. "Don't get what?"  
  
"This. Why, out of everyone in this entire school did you pick me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione pressed herself against him more, not quite believing that he didn't already know.  
  
"Because you're you." She said. "You're one of the most caring, intelligent and wonderful men I've even known. How could I _not _fall for you?" she asked.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not really like that am I?" he asked, his tone uncertain and bashful.  
  
Hermione smiled, took his hand and kissed it. "Of course you are." She said. "Why are you always so down on yourself?" she asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I just...never see myself as worthy of much." He admitted quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled, getting a sudden idea. "I tell you what. You teach me how to kiss better...and I'll teach you to accept and love yourself." she said.  
  
Ron looked at her in amazement as she held her hand at a strange angle. "Deal?" she asked, awaiting him to take her hand.  
  
Ron smiled, obliged and shook her hand as much as was physically possible.  
  
"Deal."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The end.

* * *

A/N – Well, there we are. Just a short fluffy story for my fave couple.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
